


Pretty Girl Rock

by FrozenHearts



Series: 300 Tumblr Follower Fic Give-Aways [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 300 Follower Fic Prompt, Askbox Fic, Based on a Keri Hilson song, F/M, Female Friendship, Girl Power, Girls Supporting Other Girls, Isabelle can SING, Isabelle is fabulous, Jealousy, Karaoke, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Women Being Awesome, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle and Clary perform at Karaoke Night after Kaelie Whitewillow insists that Isabelle can't sing.</p>
<p>Time to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girl Rock

**Author's Note:**

> So before you start reading this fic, I suggest you open a new tab and go to Youtube. This fic goes with the song "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson, so listening to that song while reading this fic is a must!
> 
> (I also italicized the song lyrics I used in this fic for you guys so you don't have to look them up!)

It had been a while since Clary had been to a karaoke bar. Not that she didn’t like karaoke; she loved karaoke, always singing off-key with her mom in the house, or if she was watching a musical movie with Simon, they’d sing off-key together until they were in a fit of giggles. So to be in a karaoke bar right now, with her boyfriend and her best friend and basically her family, felt like home. Red and blue lights decorated the stage, subdued under the blindingly bright overhead lights. patrons were seated at various tables, a few of them milling about to the bar or to migrate towards their friends. She could see a tech guy setting up the microphones, another helping with a pair of amps. 

“They’re setting up already?” Jace raised an eyebrow at the stage.

“It is a karaoke bar,” Alec said, sounding almost bored. Jace pursed his lips, shaking his head as he took a swig of his drink. The group had decided on sodas, considering that they were still underage (save Magnus, of course.) Clary also wasn’t sure what she’d be like when she was drunk, and she didn’t plan on finding out any time soon.

“So we just watch people embarrass themselves while eating dinner?” Jace asked. 

“It isn’t embarrassing,” Alec chided, “I think it’s brave, especially if you’re drunk.”

“Says the guy who needed a Fearless Rune to kiss his boyfriend,” Jace snickered. Alec furrowed his brow, almost vaulting across the table at his brother. Magnus was hiding a chuckle, his silvery rings glittering under the lights. 

“That was one time!”

“One time too many if you ask me-”

“No one did, so you can shut up now,” Isabelle sing-songed, cocking her head. Her black hair was a curtain, obscuring the left side of her face. The glow of the red lights bathed her skin, making her look almost ethereal. Smiling, she continued, “Karaoke is almost like a fashion show, anyway. Just, instead of clothes, you’re showing off your voice.”

Of course Isabelle would see it like that. Clary thought Isabelle probably had a beautiful voice to go with her looks; she imagined it sounded like molasses, smooth and slow with just a tinge of honey and the buzz of a cellphone. Looking around, Clary saw people were starting to sign up to sing, vampires and werewolves flipping through the book as Seelies waited patiently on the sidelines. She could see a warlock onstage now, doing a mic test. 

“Jace, if you’re so fearless, why don’t you go sing?” Simon laughed, wrapping an arm around Isabelle’s shoulders. 

“I bet you’d be an amazing singer,” cooed a female voice, and the six of them turned to see Kaelie Whitewillow leaning over the table, “you are Nephilim, after all. You’d sound angelic.” Clary gave the Seelie a polite smile, which she blatantly ignored. Jace had shifted uncomfortably in his chair, smiling nervously, “H-Hey, Kaelie...”

“Jace,” Kaelie winked, “you wanna do a duet with me?” Clary felt herself blush as Jace searched their friends faces. Magnus was leaning against Alec’s shoulder, using one of his long rings to trace a Rune on his arm. Simon and Isabelle were looking at a menu, although Clary could see Isabelle kept looking at the every few seconds from under her lashes. Kaelie’s blue skin was darker under the sweeping strobes, dots of green showing up on her lacy white dress. 

Clary was pretty sure white was the only color Kaelie owned, as it was the only color she wore every time Clary saw her. At this point, the Seelie had been going on about how good Jace looked in his clothes, how his muscles were just to die for- anything Clary had already told him or Jace had heard before.

It was when Isabelle politely said she’d sing a duet with her that things got ugly.

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to sing with someone who looks and sounds like a baboon.”

Clary looked over to see that Alec had a hand on a hidden blade. Blue sparked from Magnus’s fingers. Simon looked a tad wary, but Isabelle?

Isabelle looked downright shocked. Her back was rigid, her face blank.

“Go away. Now,” Jace growled. 

Kaelie furrowed her brow, “What? Why?”

“You don’t get to insult my sister and think you can get away with it,” Alec backed him up, “she was just trying to be nice. Which you obviously don’t deserve.” Kaelie gaped, muttering under her breath as she flounced away to the bar. Jace was seething as he watched her go. Magnus leaned over the table.

“Darling, you look fabulous,” he assured her, “she’s just jealous.”

Isabelle didn’t say anything, pursing her red painted lips in disdain. Tears dotted the corner of her eyes, but Clary knew she was holding back, trying her best to not let it affect her. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she sighed, chair scraping the floor as she pushed herself up. 

“Let’s go,” she demanded, shoving a hand in Clary’s face.

“Go where?” Clary asked, her hand sliding into Isabelle’s. Her long nails poked her fingers as Clary let Isabelle drag her to the stage, stopping at the end of the line to pick a song.

Oh.

“Are you sure?” Clary asked nervously, “I mean-”

“I can sing,” Isabelle said, “I can sing just as good as anyone and we’re going to prove it.”

                                                           ------

Clary could feel the lights burning against her skin, and she wished she had borrowed a turtleneck from Isabelle instead of the pink spaghetti strap dress she had on. The microphone was in front of her. Waiting.

“Ready?” Isabelle asked, arching a perfect brow.

“No-”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “C’mon, Clary. We have to prove Kaelie wrong. Are you ready?”

Clary licked her lips, pushing her red hair out of her face. After breathing in and out for a few seconds, she looked at her friend. Despite the nervousness she had displayed at Kaelie’s insult, she seemed perfectly calm now. In a tight fitting bright yellow dress, she stood tall (although it could have been the sky-high black pumps she was wearing), head held high as she surveyed the crowd. The microphone was on its stand, and Isabelle detached it, holding it close to her chest. Clary let her eyes dart among the people in the crowd- there were more people than she expected, their faces being blocked by the stage lights until they all became silhouettes, a roiling black mass looking to enjoy itself.

She could see the boys still at their table, Jace and Simon having a cheer-off while Magnus and Alec just watched, Magnus with pride and Alec with slight boredom. 

“Ready.” Clary nodded, and the announcer was soon standing in between the two girls, a Downworlder with lilac skin and deep yellow hair. 

“First victims of the night!” he announced, and the crowd went wild, whistles accompanied by claps. The warlock held up a hand, silencing them, then glanced at the sign-up sheet, “Here’s Clary and Isabelle with the ‘Pretty Girl Rock!’”

Synthesizers followed by a ticking clock, and soon Clary found herself stumbling along to the words. Isabelle, on the other hand, was flying through the lyrics, bopping up and down with the tune as she sang:

“ _Pretty as a picture, sweeter than a swisher,_ ” Isabelle sang, doing the Twist, “ _Mad ‘cuz I’m cuter than the girl that’s witchya-_ ”

Clary did her best to follow up, she really did. The lyrics flashed by on the screen, and Clary knew she rushed through the words. But this was fun. Doing Karaoke with Isabelle was fun, even if they were singing out of spite. Soon they reached the chorus, and Isabelle  suddenly stepped to the side, nodding at Clary with a beaming smile.

“Uh-uh...” Clary fumbled- why did the song seem so fast all of a sudden? Pulling a face, Clary hurried to catch up, Isabelle snapping along as she swayed side to side, “ _Get yourself together-_ ”

“ _Don’t hate_!” Isabelle chorused. The crowd went along, surprising her when they yelled, “ _Never do it!_ ”

“ _-Jealousy’s the ugliest trait-_ ”

“ _Never do it!_ ”

Clary felt herself grinning as she went on, “ _I can talk about it ‘cuz I know that I’m pretty-_ ” Isabelle jumped next to her, her long hair brushing her shoulders as she joined in on the next verse:

“ _And if you know it too, then ladies sing it with me!_ ”

And they went like that for the rest of the song, Isabelle grabbing her hands during the bridge of the song to spin around under the lights. Clary threw her head back, belting into the microphone, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jace whistling and clapping, eyes on her the entire time. 

Clary looked at the screen- they were almost at the chorus again. Biting her lip, Clary glanced at Isabelle, who looked absolutely ecstatic. Slowly, she stepped back, letting her friend take center stage and the chorus began. At first, Clary sang along with Isabelle, but she slowly petered out.

Time to prove Kaelie wrong.

Thankfully, Isabelle seemed not to have noticed, shaking her hips as she moved. Her face was lit up and there was a shine in her eyes that Clary knew she’d want to draw later. Everything about Isabelle at the moment was worth drawing, really. She was so immersed n the song that she hadn’t realized Clary stopped singing as she started the chorus:

“ _All eyes on me as I walk in, no question that this girl’s a ten!_ ” Isabelle’s voice warbled, the notes hanging in the air. Her voice had the perfect mix of rasp and vibrato- it was indeed like she imagined, succulent and sweet and amazing. Isabelle was walking across the stage now, “ _My walk, my talk, the way i dress!_ ”

The crowd was singing along now, “ _It’s not my fault, so please don’t trip!_ ”

Clary looked out at the crowd- she could see even Alec and Magnus were singing along now, Simon and Jace having started some sort of dance-off as the song finished the chorus. Isabelle was reveling in the music, her smile so wide Clary thought her face might break in half.

Clary rejoined Isabelle as she sang, “ _Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock, do the pretty girl rock, rock rock..._ ”

By the end of the song, both girls were sweating, clapping and cheering along with the crowd. Isabelle laughed and pointed out her brother; Magnus had just picked him up, twirling him around as the song came to a close. Jace and Simon shook hands, Simon turning to whistle at the stage.

“You’re really good, Izzy,” Clary enveloped the other girl in a hug, “you know that?”

Isabelle pretended to ponder the sentiment before chuckling, “Yeah. You too.”

Jace informed them as they got off the stage that Kaelie had left the bar in a fit of jealousy and anger, not bothering to have paid for her drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first fic prompted by a lovely anon after I made a post about reaching 300 followers yesterday! If you would like to request a fic, leave a comment or go to my tumblr, which is coloringpencils!


End file.
